


Her Father's Daughter

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook is worried about Alice running off alone on an adventure. Henry tries to comfort him. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Her Father's Daughter

Killian Jones was worried. The only news he had from his daughter was that she was going to look for a cure for his poisoned heart in yet another realm. She spent a lot of her time looking for a cure, he knew. And he had taught her how to take care of herself if she ever got out of that tower. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. What if something bad happened? He'd never forgive himself. Many bad things had already happened. His daughter's life should have been filled with adventure on the high seas. Instead she was trapped inside the same four walls for the first seventeen years of her life. Often he felt guilty. All it took was one mistake. Him clinging to his precious pride to make his daughter's already incredibly small world even smaller. He sighed.

"Something wrong?" Henry Mills asked him.

"Alice," Killian told him.

"You're worried?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, lad."

"You shouldn't."

"Why bloody not?"

"Because she's her father's daughter. She's your kid. She knows how to handle herself. Believe me."

He cocked an eyebrow at the lad.

"When we met, she drugged me and tied me up just to warn me. Hate to see what she'd do to someone actually trying to hurt her."

Killian didn't even try to hide the swell of pride he had for his daughter. "Thanks, Captain Hook,"

Henry added sarcastically.

"Not your bloody Captain, lad." Killian couldn't quite stomach the name any more. Not after everything that vile witch had done. It reminded him so much of her.

"She really is her father's daughter, though" Henry said.

"Bloody hell, mate. Don't tell me that. Any idea what I was like at her age?"

Henry shook his head. "I think I've got a guess. The other you stole a ship. You did to, I think?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I stole a bloody ship from the royal navy!"

"You didn't give her any ideas, though."

Killian's eyes widened. "Fraid I may've, lad. Told her quite a few of my stories. What the bloody hell have I done?"

"You taught your daughter how to handle herself well enough that she fought of a jabberwocky."

"Do I want to know what the bloody hell that is?" Killian asked with a stifled laugh mixed with a look of utter horror.

"I didn't ask her," Henry contended.

Killian sighed. "Still worried, mate."

"She'll be fine," Henry comforted. At that moment Robin walked into camp and over to Killian.

"Here you go, Nook," she said handed him Alice's most recent letter. "What's wrong?"

She asked looking at the remaining look of horror on Nook's face.

"I told him Alice was her father's daughter."

"She is," Robin agreed. "And she got back yesterday. She didn't find a cure. I'm sorry."

Killian got up from where he'd been sitting and walked to his tent to read the letter from his daughter. He'd see her again eventually but that time couldn't come soon enough. Until then he'd have to make do with writing letters.


End file.
